Of Gems and Mutants: The Beginning
by Timbuk1
Summary: The Crystal Gems and their newest members befriend a legion of mutants who they share similar traits with.
1. Chapter 1: The Discovery of the Gems

The CIA headquarters, September 24, 1988

A few men and women are in a room when someone comes up with new information.

"AGENTS!" he shouted.

"What is it?" one of them asked. She was named Isabel Kennedy, a high-ranking female agent of the organization.

"I found something you need to know," the man continued. His name is Stanford Carter, one of the agency's best men for gathering new information and alerting the agency about it.

"Does it have to do with mutants?" asked a man named Christopher Watkins, the number one agent of the CIA during 1988. The agency learned about mutants and researched on them. But what they didn't know up until this moment, was that there were other beings as powerful as mutants.

"No," Carter began, "it has to do with another kind of beings."

With that said, he handed the three beings an image of four figures. One of them was big with a white dress, and had lots of pink, curly hair. Another one was pale white, with pointed hair, something on her head, and she sported a blue outfit. Another of the four was a purple being with white hair, and black-green-purple clothing. The final one was brownish-reddish colored, somewhat muscular, and wore shades, with a shirt-like outfit that had some kind of bolt on it.

"They're called the Crystal Gems," Carter continued, "a race of extraterrestrial beings that rebelled against their leaders for the safety of the planet Earth."

"How are they like mutants?" Kennedy asked.

"We'll have to investigate," Watkins answered.

"We'll do the same thing," they heard a British voice say. They all turned to notice a man in a wheelchair with long black hair. With him is a man with short hair. The three agents recognized them, and were very familiar with them as their friends.

"Charles Xavier? Erik Lehnsheer?" Kennedy asked, "what are YOU two doing here."

"We heard about you talking about the Crystal Gems," Charles continued, "I plan to investigate on them MYSELF."

"That leaves us as investigators, but with their own methods," Watkins said.

"Guess we'll be seeing you then," Lehnsheer said.

"And may there be peace between gems, humans, and mutants," Charles said.

With that that, the two men left. Once they were at the X-Mansion, everyone in their on locations began investigating on the Crystal Gems, especially spying on them with their gifts. Charles used telepathy to know everything about their missions, Greg and Rose in a relationship, Rose Quartz giving up her physical form to give birth to Steven, Steven getting used to his powers, the encounters with corrupted gems, the fusions, the freeing of Lapis Lazuli, the discovery of Peridot, Homeworld's invasion led by Jasper, Malachite coming along, Connie, the Kindergarten, the Cluster, Alexandrite vs Malachite, Roaming Eyes, the Great Diamond Authority, etc. So did the CIA, and the three agents, through working with the NSA on spying on those events using satellites in space. This has gone on for many years, up until now.

In the X-Mansion, Charles is on his mainframe in his wheelchair, gathering the latest ideas on how they can create new members of the Crystal Gems, and how they can help the Gems and the mutants adapt to each other's powers in regards to weapon summoning, unless mutants like Beast don't need weapons.

Behind Charles are a series of holographic screens displaying all equations regarding what makes the Gems tick. A man wearing glasses came in, named Hank McCoy, a mutant who's mutant name is Beast.

"Charles," Hank said.

"Hank," Charles responded.

"It's been many years since we first heard of the Crystal Gems, and everything related," Hank began, "How can we get them to come here?"

"That information is still unknown," Charles answered, "We'll figure something out. However, I have plans for the Cluster."

"What is it?" Hank asked.

"The CIA, with help from me and Erik, are going to use technology and powers to split the Cluster back into a series of shards that will be gathered by us and taken back to the surface," Charles began.

"Wow," Hank said in amazement.

"Then," Charles continued, "we will scan the shards to know which pieces go with which pieces, sort them out like that using shards, then dump the shards in batches of a concoction created out of retrieved gem energy, regenerative stem cells, captured traces of saliva from the one called Steven, and the DNA you and the other mutants volunteered to give to me for my concoction."

"This keeps getting weirder," Hank commented.

"The concoctions will fix the pieces back together," Charles moved on, "Once the process is completed, the gems that were shattered before the creation of the Cluster, the gem shards Steven once dropped that lead to the formation of the Secret Team, and the shards we created from shattering the Cluster prototypes, as well as broken and corrupted gems like the Centipeetle, which was retrieved a team of intelligence legion members and mutants from the Burning Room when Steven and his friends were gone, since they don't check it much, will be healed. The gems will then leap out of the batch holders and take on their new forms."

"I wonder how the other mutants would react," Hank replied.

"They'll be witness of the experiment," Charles responded.

'Okay then," Hank began, "I'll wait with the other mutants until the experiment is ready."

With that said, he left the room.

A few minutes later, Lehnsheer came in to tell Charles that the retrieval of the Cluster gems is about to begin. The two men then left and headed for a drill that would take them to the Cluster.


	2. Chapter 2: The Unofficial Meeting

The Crystal Temple, Beach City, Delmarva, May 21, 2016

Things are going well as Steven and Connie are with Pearl and Lapis doing battle training moments. Peridot is with Garnet and Amethyst creating new kinds of abilities and weapons for the gems. Several Holo-Pearls and water Pearls are being created for Steven and Connie to fight. The two beings made it out of the fight in the end, all entities taken care of. After a hard days work, and with the sunset happening, they all decided to turn in for the night.

Everyone is asleep in their beds during the night, but something is keeping Steven, Connie, Lapis and Peridot awake.

"Guys," Steven whispered, "do you think something is keeping us up?"

"I don't know," Lapis began, "but I wish to find out."

"But we can't leave without waking the others up," Connie said.

"We'll have to sneak out," Peridot began saying, "luckily, I'm good at this. Just follow my lead."

With that said, the four beings sneaked out without waking up the others. They returned to the barn, where they were sensing what was keeping them awake. When they got to the barn, they noticed a drill, and several shards being collected from it by some weird beings.

"Peridot?" Steven asked.

"Yeah, Steven?" she asked back.

"Do you think those gems are of the Cluster and it's prototypes?"

"Apparently. But what would someone want with them?"

"Something to do with experiments maybe?" Connie asked.

"I'm going in," Lapis began, "to stop them."

With that said, she ran in, alerting the beings that the four were there. The beings caught the four gems and told them to come with them to know the reason for the gathering of the shards. An agreement was reached, and a few hours later, everyone was in Westchester County, New York. After spending minutes of searching, they found a mansion that the Cluster gatherers were familiar with, and entered it. When the gems got in with the beings, they were surprised and overwhelmed about the features of the building.

"Glad you four could make it," they heard a Scottish male voice say. They turned to see a tall Caucasian man with long black hair that was short, but stretched to his neck, save for his ears, which weren't covered. He wore black pants, a black collar button shirt over a white dress shirt, the whole thing covered by a grey unbuttoned sweater.

"My name's Charles Xavier," the man said, "and I'm here to show you guys something. My friend, Erik Lehnsheer will be with us."

With that said, they walked into a room where they met a man that Charles knew as Erik, who at that moment, was using powers to bend metals. Erik noticed the newbies and introduced himself.

"My name is Erik Lehnsheer," he began, "master of telekinesis and metal-bending. I already know who you guys are. Charles and I used telepathy and technology to spy on you and your friends."

At that last statement, the four became shocked.

"We only did it for the right reasons," Charles began, "you guys have talents and gifts just like we do."

"Are you gems?!" Steven asked in awe.

"No," Erik began, "we are not gems."

"Then what are you?" Connie asked.

"We're mutants," Charles answered.


	3. Chapter 3: The Revealing

The X-Mansion, the late-night morning of May 21, 2016

"Mutants?!" the four asked in disbelief.

"Yes," Lehnsheer said, "but not like you're thinking. We're natural mutants, mutants that behave, speak, and think like humans, but with special abilities."

"Wow," Steven said.

"We mutants, like you Gems, with the exception of Steven and Connie, are full of surprises," Charles said.

"That explains a lot," Connie said, "but what about the Cluster? What are you trying to do to it?"

"We're performing our latest operation on it," Charles began, "we'd separate the shards from each other fully, then sort the shards into groups, as long as all the shards in each group go together perfectly and originally like they once did before the Cluster creation. After the perfection of the sorting is finished, each group would get it's own batch of a concoction we whipped up. The shards of each group will be dumped into each batch, and the concoction will fix the shards back together, back into the shards they once were before they were created into the Cluster. Like it was never created, at all."

"WHAT?!" Peridot asked in pure shock, "THAT'S CRAZY!"

"We of all beings have our ambitions," Lehnsheer said, "and people like us can choose to vent them out for the right reasons."

"Woah," Lapis said.

"I knew you'd say that," Charles said.

"You got future vision?!" Steven asked surprised.

"No," Charles began, "but I AM a telepath."

"Wow," Connie said.

"Gem sharps sorted properly," they all heard a calm female computerized voice say, "part one of operation completed."

"That's our cue," Charles said.

"Part 2 is where we dump each of the sorted groups in each batch," Lehnsheer said.

"Of the concoction?" Steven asked.

Charles and Lehnsheer nodded in unison.

They all walked into a room that has a series of pots underneath them. The pots were big, and there were several of them. The gems and the two mutants were standing on a big platform, and noticed all the bubbling pink fluids behind them. Steven, Connie, Lapis and Peridot were in awe and shock of the liquid. This was nothing like they've ever seen before. They looked up above them to notice a series of jars with hatches underneath them. The hatches were hooked to arms that would move apart from each other and empty out everything in those jars. Inside the jars, the four could see a series of gem shards, each jar holding all matching shards by color and style. Steven recognized a number of them to be of the Cluster, and another of them to be the gems that were once bubbled in the burning room.

"Here's where we move to the next part of the operation," Charles began, "the part where the shards get dumped in the batches, and become healed."

The four beings noticed a man wearing glasses, but not shoes, revealing his prehensile feet. They saw him press a red button.


	4. Chapter 4: The Rebirth

A buzzing sound was heard as the four beings saw the shards being dispatched into the batches. They all stared in amazement as they saw reactions take place. Each shard was becoming a gem again, and the gems gained human forms again. None of this was like anything Steven and his friends have ever seen before. And to their surprise, none of the gems were males. Steven never had the knowledge that there were male gems, until now, when he said, without thinking, "None of the gems are males."

"There are no male gems, Steven," Peridot told him.

"I'm okay with it since I'm a hybrid," Steven responded.

Just then, they saw gems leap out of the batches and take on new forms. They came out wearing clothes of all kinds, dresses, warrior outfits, futuristic clothing, etc. They still kept their original hairstyles, curly, straight, wavy, etc. The four were in awe of this. This was unlike all things they had ever seen before. It was like insanity to them, but not really. Almost all the gems that were recreated possessed teleportation abilities and learned about Steven and his friends, and the mutants, as well as all of the Earth.

"They now know everything about all histories," Charles began, "because of a machine we perfected with McCoy."

"The scientist underneath us?" Connie asked.

"That's right," Lehnsheer began, "we created a device that transfers all histories of all beings and locations into the minds of one or more beings, depending on the amount of beings in both the room and the range of the machine."

"Woah," Steven said.

They all looked at the gems teleporting back to Homeworld, except for one. She was lime green, possessed long green hair, and a dress similar to Lapis, except the shoulder straps, were thinner, and the straps connecting to the front formed corners. A gem was embedded on her front where the heart of a human body would be. there were strands of green hair on her front, over her shoulders. Her feet sported shoes that Pearl would normally wear, but no socks.

Steven wanted to talk to the gem-like being and found a way down. So he did. The gem noticed him coming closer and smiled.

"Nice to meet you, Steven," she said in a pleasant voice, "my name is Emerald."

Steven looked at her gemstone, which was circular, but had an octagon inside. It was as green as her hair, and because of the octagon in the middle, was like his OWN gem, or Amethyst's, or Ruby's, or Sapphire's.

The two beings shook hands and noticed the others coming down. They were all greeted until _another_ Connie came in. She looked like Connie, and talked like Connie, but somehow, wasn't.

"Why are there two of me?" Connie asked.

The other Connie giggled.

"Alright," Charles said, "drop the act."

The other Connie then shape-shifted into a taller female being. She was blue, and scaly scales flipping over whenever she shape-shifted. She had long brown hair and yellow eyes. Steven was familiar with shape-shifting before, as he noticed how Amethyst was able to turn into a cat the time he turned his fingers into cats. But this was new to him. During the time, he saw Amethyst shape-shift into Pearl, while keeping her original colors, AND her original voice, but now, he met someone who can shape-shift perfectly, and mimic the being she's shape-shifting into.

"Who are you?" he asked this new being.

"Mystique, a shape-shifting mutant," this new being answered.

"Steven," Charles said, "this girl's name, Mystique, is her mutant name. Erik and I know her as Raven Darkhölme."


End file.
